koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Liu Yan (Other)
Liu Yan (onyomi: Ryū En) is a warlord and former governor of Yi Province. He is the father of Liu Zhang. He moved to Yi Province during Emperor Ling's reign and set up his base there. He tried to become independent from the Han, so he used Zhang Lu to attack Hanzhong. Role in Games Liu Yan makes sporadic appearances as a generic officer in Dynasty Warriors. The second installment has him serve as part of the Han forces in the southern part of the map at the Yellow Turban Rebellion. He resumes a similar role in the following installment, although he serves as a sub-officer of He Jin here. He reappears in Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires as the ruler of Cheng Du. In Dynasty Warriors 7 and Dynasty Warriors 8, he only appears in DLC stages and Ambition Mode respectively. He is a decent ruler in Romance of the Three Kingdoms and rules over Ji or Chengdu. He is much more aggressive and manages his forces much better than his son. Historical Information Liu Yan was born in the city of Jingling in Jiangxia and part of the imperial family. He held various local offices in his youth before being appointed as Gentleman of the Palace. After the death of his teacher Zhu Tian, Liu Yan resigned from his position and moved to Mt. Yangcheng, where he started a school and recommended those with upright behavior and good character. Some time later, Liu Yan was recalled and served in several high positions, eventually becoming Grand Master of Ceremonies. Seeing that the government under Emperor Ling became more and more corrupt, Liu Yan petitioned that the provinces should be governed by able ministers and privately asked to become Inspector of Jiao Province, which was approved. Shortly before he departed, he was met by official Dong Fu, who told him about an imperial aura in Yi Province. Liu Yan decided to become Inspector of Yi Province instead and the imperial government approved it when Yi's Inspector Xi Jian, the father of future Shu official Xi Zheng, burdened the people with heavy taxes. Liu Yan was thus appointed Governor of Yi Province and Lord of Yangcheng with orders of arresting Xi Jian and put him to justice. Dong Fu and Zhao Wei followed him. Meanwhile, in Mianzhu prefecture, Ma Xiang and Zhao Zhi claimed to be Yellow Turban rebels and recruited tens of thousands of followers to bring Yi Province under their control. Ma Xiang even declared himself Emperor after they killed Li Sheng, the Prefect of Mianzhu, conquered several commanderies and marched to kill Xi Jian as well. The official Jia Long commanded a few hundred troops at the eastern border of Jianwei and attacked the rebels, defeating Ma Xiang in the course of several days. He afterwards selected some officers to welcome Liu Yan into Yi Province. Liu Yan changed the capital of Yi Province to Mianzhu and planned his sedition from the imperial government. Because of his connections with the mother of Zhang Lu, he sent the latter north to attack Hanzhong. While he built his army in Yi, he also refused to join the alliance against Dong Zhuo. After Zhang Lu conquered Hanzhong, Liu Yan ordered him to block the mountain passes and kill any Han messengers. At the same time, he memorialized to the Han court that Zhang Lu, leader of the Five Bushel Sect would block the mountain passes and obstruct traffic to the capital. He used this as an excuse for killing numerous powerful men in Yi Province, such as Li Quan or Wang Xian and secured his power. When Jia Long and Ren Qi rose in rebellion, Liu Yan battled and killed them. Having secured his position, Liu Yan's ambition grew and he ordered the construction of more than a thousang imperial carriages and paraphernalia. This caused Liu Biao to memorialize to the court that Liu Yan's actions mirrored Zixia, a pupil of Confucius, who caused the people of Xihe to know him more than they knew Confucius. Liu Yan's sons Liu Fan, Liu Dan and Liu Zhang were in Chang'an at that time and Emperor Xian ordered Liu Zhang to admonish Liu Yan. Liu Yan detained Liu Zhang, however. Ma Teng in Liang Province rose in rebellion and plotted with Liu Yan and Liu Fan to attack Chang'an. Liu Fan's plan was leaked, however, and he fled to the west. Ma Teng was eventually defeated and withdrew. Liu Fan was killed at Huaili and Liu Dan arrested and executed. Pang Xi, related to Liu Yan by marriage, then led all of Liu Yan's grandchildren into Yi Province and joined him. Shortly afterwards, Mianzhu was struck by lightning and Liu Yan's carriages and paraphernalia burnt down. The fire spread to the houses of the commoners as well, burning the whole city. Liu Yan moved the capital of Yi Province to Chengdu. Grieving the deaths of his sons and saddened by the natural disaster, Liu Yan died of illness in early 194. Zhao Wei and others petitioned to make Liu Yan's only surviving son Liu Zhang his successor in order to use his kindness to their advantage. Liu Zhang was made Imperial Messenger who Oversees the Army and appointed Governor of Yi Province. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the first chapter of the novel, Liu Yan was the Imperial Protector of Youzhou. After Zhang Jue amassed followers for an uprising against the Han empire, he appointed an invasion for Youzhou. Accordingly, Liu Yan, with the advice of a commander named Zhou Jing, ordered an enlistment to meet the new enemy. Liu Bei and his oath brothers, responding to the call, gathered an army. They met with Liu Yan and Liu Bei produced his line of imperial ancestry, to which the Protector praised. Soon, it was reported that a Yellow Turban force led by Cheng Yuanzhi was marching on the region, so Liu Yan sent his visitors and Zou Jing to repel the rebels and would soon reward their success. Gallery Category:Other Non-Playable Characters